


Do Me No Good

by Angearia



Category: Angel The Series
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia





	Do Me No Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



Lorne remembered her voice.  It was her best feature, that bluesy soul she had rolling off her dainty shoulders.  He could care less about the svelte curves, big blue eyes or bouncy blonde hair.  Her voice made him flash on tragedy, heartbreak and a deep skepticism that made him flinch, but oh the _way_ she’d sang.  Sweetcheeks had the chops, alright.  She’d had the chops.  She could rip your heart out as surely as she could…well, rip your heart out.  Lorne was sorry to hear she’d gone dust in the wind.  That voice – he’d loved her if only for that. 


End file.
